


laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark

by tesselated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Roller Derby AU, cisgirl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselated/pseuds/tesselated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saw the fliers the next day, when they were out doing grocery shopping.</p>
<p>"LDN Rollergirls Try-outs: Beginners welcome!”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Louis had said with an almost-evil grin, and Zayn felt a sense of impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> oops i wrote this a long time ago but totally forgot about it? just a short lil thing about zouis and roller derby. i think this is jay's fault. most things are.

They went to the try-outs together, after Louis complained one day that they needed to do something cool together.

“Grafitti’s cool,” Zayn said defensively around the smoke she blew out of her mouth toward the cracked window, and Louis shrugged unenthusiastically. 

“Rude.” Zayn muttered, and Louis giggled. “What about skateboarding, then? We do that, sometimes.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t really skateboard properly, do you? You just sort of carry it around and look off into the distance with a cigarette behind your ear like you’re a very tragic, misunderstood rebel.” Louis said, and Zayn rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. 

“I do _too_ skateboard properly. Just because I don’t spend all my time falling off doesn’t mean -”

“Oi, I do not spend _all_ my time falling off, I do like, tricks, and -”

“Ollies do not count as tricks, Louis, ten-year-olds know how to do ollies.” Zayn deadpanned. 

“But _you_ don’t.” Louis said in a teasing voice, pinching at Zayn’s waist and letting her hand rest there.

Zayn rolled her eyes again, fighting her grin. “You’re a shit.”

“You love me so much, though,” She said, leaning over to kiss her. Her grip tightened on Zayn’s waist, and Zayn sighed in a comfortable way. 

Their one-bedroom flat was only half-lit, and they were sat on top of the twin bed stuffed into the corner that they shared. Their flat was kind of a hovel, mostly because Louis was a right mess and believed that cleaning was some form of torture and Zayn was quite lazy, but it was _their_ hovel, and it felt homey. 

“Let’s do something dangerous.” Louis said between kisses, her fingers tracing patterns on Zayn’s thigh. 

“I think this is how people get involved in gangs.” Zayn said dryly, and Louis sniggered. 

“Can you imagine where I’d be without your wisdom, Malik? Involved in some sort of crime ring. Maybe I’d be an evil spy or summat.” 

“Thank god you have me to help you behave.” Zayn said, pulling Louis so that she was on top of her. 

“Mm,” Louis agreed with a smirk, her thighs on the outside of Zayn’s hipbones. She grabbed the cigarette from Zayn’s fingers, took a drag before putting it out in a nearby ashtray, and lowered herself fully on top of Zayn. 

“You’d be a terrible spy, anyway. You’d get too full of yourself, too cocky.” Zayn muttered while Louis kissed at her jaw. 

Louis pulled away, raising an eyebrow at Zayn. “You’d be my Bond girl, then. Always posing seductively on the hotel bed and telling me not to risk myself so much.”

“Is that what Bond girls do? I thought they just sipped martinis and tried to seduce him as a distraction.” Zayn said, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Well, reckon you’d be good at that too,” Louis said before rucking Zayn’s t-shirt up and pushing her back against the bed.

++

They saw the fliers the next day, when they were out doing grocery shopping.

_”LDN Rollergirls Try-outs: Beginners welcome!”_

“Perfect.” Louis had said with an almost-evil grin, and Zayn felt a sense of impending doom.

++

“Yeah, but am I gonna get hurt?” Louis grilled the petite blonde girl in pastel pink skates that was standing in front of her while she laced her own skates. 

Zayn was praying the answer was at the very least an unknowing shrug, but instead the Irish girl cackled ominously before assuring Louis that yes, she would probably get hurt.

Zayn sighed. The skates were too tight and she didn’t like the idea of having scars to remind her of this particular instance when Louis wanted to bite off more than she could chew.

“Cheer up, you gloomy arsehole.” Louis said with a wide grin on her face, double-knotting her skates.

“This isn’t going to end well.” Zayn said in a warning voice, and Louis snorted.

“I bet I can knock you down more times than you can knock me down.” 

“Is that the point of this sport? To knock each other down?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dunno. Don’t care. But I bet I’m stronger than you.” Louis smirked, lifting her arms to flex her biceps.

Zayn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, alright, Lou. You’re on.” 

She let Louis throw her around sometimes, yeah, but that didn’t mean that Louis was _stronger_ than her. Just that maybe she liked getting thrown around sometimes.

Niall, the little blonde girl, explained the rules to them as the rest of the team lapped around the track on their pink skates. Jammer was a stupid name for any sport position, Zayn decided. 

Niall was apparently the _lead_ jammer, which probably meant something, but while she was talking Zayn’s attention drifted to the rest of the team, where a tall girl with short cropped hair was slamming her hips against another girl with long curls, knocking her flat on the ground. The girl with the curls was laughing, but Zayn gave a small sigh. 

Zayn _was_ cool, but she really wasn’t interested in injury. Or scars. Or bruises, for that matter. She quite liked her skin the way it was, thank you.

Still, she stayed, stood next to Louis who was practically bouncing with excitement as the rest of the team introduced themselves. The girl with the cropped hair was Liam, the curls Harry, and then there was Jesy and Leigh-Anne, who looked vaguely intimidating, and Perrie and Jade, who looked quite cute, all grins toward the line of girls trying out.

“Right, good luck!” Niall called toward the line, and Zayn gave another small sigh. They weren’t particularly _sad_ sighs, more like “how did I end up here” sighs, which happened around Louis fairly often.

“God, you’re miserable. Why do I put up with you?” Louis said, shooting Zayn a small grin before grabbing her hand and pushing off against the track. 

“Because you love me, you idiot.” Zayn said before pushing off as well, her longer legs pushing her further than Louis had gone, much to Louis’ displeasure. 

She turned around to make a smug face at Louis but she couldn’t bring herself to; Louis had an exaggerated pout on her face and that combined with the big black helmet and pink skates was too much.

“You’re cute,” Zayn said instead, grinning, and Louis caught up to her, slamming her shoulder against Zayn’s and knocking her down.

“I know.” Louis winked, before propelling herself away from where Zayn sat stunned on the hard track. 

“I take it back!” Zayn called after her in a grumpy voice.

++

“I’m stronger than you,” Louis kept whispering in her ear all night while they watched shit telly. 

“You’re so annoying.” Zayn replied every time, shaking her head. Louis just cackled behind her. 

Yes, alright, Louis had knocked her down more than Zayn had knocked Louis down, but it was more of a measure of how stubborn and terrible Louis was than her strength. Zayn had told her as much on the drive home from the roller rink, but Louis wouldn’t stop giggling about it long enough to listen to her.

“You’re just a sore loser.” Louis sing-songed. Sore was right, at least. She could already feel bruises forming on her entire lower half.

Niall had told Louis she was really good, which wasn’t surprising to Zayn. Louis was really good at most things she put effort into, especially if they involved competition. Niall had just given Zayn a sort of good-natured shrug, which also wasn’t surprising to Zayn. She preferred watching sporting events to being in them anyway. 

“Are you gonna join?” Zayn asked Louis. Louis made a considering noise, a hum that Zayn could feel where Louis’ stomach was pressed against her back.

“I mean, it was a rhetorical question, you’re obviously going to join.” Zayn said, half-turning around to smirk at Louis. She grinned sheepishly.

“It’s really cool.” She said, as if defending herself. 

Zayn just shook her head in a good-natured kind of way, and Louis pinched her side.

“Whatever, you’re gonna come to all our matches, and you’re going to cheer for me very enthusiastically.” Louis said, wrapping her arms around Zayn’s middle.

“Of course I am, you git. I’m very supportive.” Zayn said. Louis kissed the base of her neck.

“You’re definitely not stronger than me, though.” Zayn said a moment later, and Louis shoved her forward onto the floor.


End file.
